Otalia Fan Fic: My 2 Mommies: The Kiss
by poetrywife
Summary: What I wish fans could have seen on GL with Otalia and "My Two Mommies"


OTALIA FAN FIC: "MY TWO MOMMIES: "THE KISS":

Olivia found herself getting lost in the moment, in the deep russet of Natalia's luminous eyes; any man would get lost in those eyes, any person could. It wasn't just the fact that Natalia was extraordinarily beautiful it was the fact the Natalia was the truest, best person that Olivia had ever known and much to her surprise, Natalia's goodness had made Olivia want to live a completely different kind of life, to change how Olivia felt in her soul. Olivia was so grateful to Natalia, no it was much more than gratitude, Olivia had found a deep caring and respect for who Natalia was and more than anything Olivia wanted Natalia's happiness. Beautiful, good and loving Natalia…

And then Olivia found herself moving to Natalia, grasping Natalia's face in her hands and kissing her with everything she was feeling inside. For the briefest moment Olivia felt Natalia's response to the kiss and the secret elation within herself and then the moment was gone. Natalia placed her hands firmly on Olivia's arms and pushed herself away from Olivia. Olivia drew in a deep breath watching the emotions dance through those exquisite eyes of Natalia's, first caring bewilderment, next startling confusion and then finally uncomfortable shame that forced Natalia to separate herself from Olivia. Olivia watched as Natalia opened her mouth to speak, and then closed it again. Then Natalia opened her mouth once again and her words were etched with indecision.

"Why—why did you kiss me like that?"

"Don't you know why? Don't you know how much I--"

Olivia couldn't continue, fear now making her heart throb in her chest. She turned away from Natalia, not wanting to hurt Natalia, wanting nothing but Natalia's happiness and knowing that if she continued this…and then Olivia felt the gentle touch of Natalia's hand on her arm and turned to look at Natalia.

"I love you too, Olivia."

Olivia felt her breath catch as Natalia's mouth covered hers gently, Natalia's hands sliding lightly around her waist, pulling Olivia closer. Warmth rocketed through Olivia's body as Natalia deepened the kiss, her tongue gently exploring Olivia's mouth. Olivia met Natalia's tongue with abandon as a sigh of need escaped from deep within her. Olivia began to murmur against Natalia's mouth, between kisses.

"I've wanted this so much—I've just been so scared--"

"Me too—"

Olivia found herself suddenly pulling away from Natalia and looking at her fully, seeing the love and longing in Natalia's eyes.

"Natalia—"

Olivia could see the worry etched in Natalia's features. Olivia wanted to take that worry and erase it forever. She wanted to nothing more to be with Natalia in that moment, to show how wrong she had been. How stupid she had been to waste so much time on fears and regrets.

"I need—I need you to know how much I—"

Natalia did not let Olivia finish but began to kiss Olivia again, full, possessively tender kisses, letting Olivia know that she understood. Natalia kissed Olivia until she was breathless, tugging her closer and Olivia felt as if they could never be close enough. Natalia's hands moved lightly to the top of Olivia's shirt and Olivia began to shudder with the anticipation of Natalia's touch.

Olivia was barely aware of her shirt sliding from her shoulders until she felt Natalia's fingertips gently brushing against her breasts, teasing one nipple and then the other. Olivia could not control the trembling of her body and Natalia's arms tightened gently around her, supporting her, Natalia's hands hot against Olivia's back.

Olivia closed her eyes, letting everything else fall away as Natalia began to taste, her tongue indulging in one nipple and then the other sending an almost unbearable heat flooding through Olivia. Olivia found herself gripping Natalia's shoulders, holding fast and tight, reveling in the currents of need that overtook her.

"Ouch, "

Natalia murmured playfully against Olivia's neck.

"Sorry, nervous—"

Smiling softly, Natalia quieted Olivia with soft reassuring kisses.

"Me too—"

Natalia then took both of Olivia's hands in hers, leading her toward the bedroom.

By the time they had kissed and caressed their way to Natalia's bed, all their clothes and their fears had been shed. Natalia pulled Olivia lightly onto the bed with her. Olivia wanted to speak but found that the words she needed wouldn't come.

Natalia reached out and took Olivia's face in her hands making Olivia look at her, letting Olivia see everything in her eyes. How Natalia knew this was right, that they belonged together, that they could make one another truly happy. Natalia smiled softly; knowingly at Olivia and Olivia found herself smiling back. Olivia pulled Natalia down to her, covering Natalia's mouth with hers, losing herself in the fiery contact of Natalia's warm beautiful body against hers.

Natalia kissed Olivia everywhere, leaving smudges of warmth against Olivia's mouth, her eyes, her neck, her shoulders and finally again, her breasts. Natalia lingered there, touching and tasting with her lips and tongue and sending Olivia over the edge of wanting everything with this woman. Natalia took one of Olivia's hands in hers, kissing her palm and each of Olivia's fingertips softly and then linking their fingers together.

"I've never wanted to be close to someone so much."

Olivia reached out to caress Natalia's cheek a little burst of joy inside her as she saw Natalia's eyes close, stirred by her touch.

"Do you know how amazing I think you are?"

Olivia could feel Natalia's fingertips gently caressing her, moving playfully over her stomach muscles and causing her to smile.

"Maybe that's what I'll call you, _my_ amazing Olivia, mmm,"

Olivia found herself smiling again as Natalia placed soft kisses along her neck, knowing that she could never feel this safe…this loved…with anyone else.

"I've been yours since the moment we met."

Natalia lifted her head and met Olivia's gaze. Olivia felt her breath rip away, the raw desire in Natalia's eyes making hers heart pulse madly in her chest. Natalia covered Olivia's body with hers, kissing her again and again soft and lingering at first but then possessively, holding back nothing and Olivia gave herself to Natalia as she never had to anyone before. When Natalia finally slid her fingers smoothly into Olivia, stroking her, moving her, Olivia could not hold back, her body arching, crying out in response to Natalia's loving touch.

"Natalia!"

Natalia kissed Olivia, soft words falling from her lips, Natalia's warm breath lingering against Olivia's shoulder.

"I love you Olivia…I love you so much…."

All the years, all the emotions, all the fears that Olivia had carefully locked away, burst from her, crushing the walls she had so carefully erected. Olivia felt her face wet with tears, her body quivering with every stroke as Natalia tenderly and thoroughly made love to her. Then all Olivia could feel were Natalia's arms wrapping around her, soothing her, as Olivia cried herself to sleep.


End file.
